The Story Of : Little Red Riding Hood
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Inilah kisah si Kerudung Merah. Tunggu. Kerudung Merah tidak selamanya harus perempuan kan? Inilah dia. Natsu Dragneel. Bocah Kecil Berkerudung Merah yang diminta mengantarkan obat kepada neneknya yang sakit. Bersama 3 temannya, ia harus melewati hutan yang dihuni oleh serigala buas. Akankah obat itu sampai? RnR?


Fic ke... 19? Entahlah, gak penting juga...

Oke! Kali ini author kepikiran ide cemerlang setelah nonton PVnya 'When The Wolf Fell In Love With The Little Red Riding Hood' atau apalah judulnya, panjang banget. Terlebih lagi setelah membaca sebuah fic kerudung merah lain, di fandom lain.

INGAT! Author Cuma ngambil tema 'kerudung merah dan serigala'nya aja! Tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali dengan fic yang author baca di fandom lain!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor/Kids Romance/Kids Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Kehidupan anak-anak, typo(s), Alur kecepetan, bahasa nyampur.**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Jam weker yang berdiri tegap di atas sebuah meja kecil di sebelah sebuah tempat tidur telah berbunyi untuk yang kelima kalinya. Setelah sebelumnya dimatikan oleh si Pemilik jam weker yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut seerat mungkin.

Seorang anak yang masih berbaring di atas kasur itu menarik selimutnya dan berbalik membelakangi jam weker itu. Jam weker itu terus berbunyi sampai akhirnya, seorang wanita masuk dan mematikan dering jam itu.

Tangan wanita itu mulai menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh anaknya. "Bangun sayang... sudah pagi... " Katanya dengan suara yang lembut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anaknya.

"Ng..." Anak itu mengerang tanda kalau ia masih mau tidur. Wanita itu dengan cepat menyerah. "Baiklah, mama sudah siapkan baju gantimu. Cepat bangun dan mandi... " Wanita itu pun menutup pintu dan pergi.

Tak lama setelah wanita itu pergi, anak itu terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut. Dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil melihat ke arah baju ganti yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

"Kaos putih... rompi merah... dan celana merah... " Gumam anak itu.

"Tak lupa kerudung merahnya... " Lanjutnya dengan malas. "Haah... "

"Natsu! Cepat mandi lalu sarapan!" Teriak wanita itu dari luar.

"Baik... " Jawab anak itu setengah berteriak. Anak itu pun menyeret tubuhnya dari kasur lalu keluar.

Kaos putih, rompi merah, celana merah. Dialah Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Seorang bocah laki-laki dari keluarga Dragneel. Dialah anak laki-laki yang berani dan kuat. Wajah mungilnya sudah memperlihatkan ketampanan dan kegagahannya di masa depan.

Sebuah kain merah, atau sebut saja sebuah kerudung berwarna merah.

Dialah Natsu. Bocah laki-laki mungil, berani, kuat, dan tampan, kebanggaan keluarga Dragneel. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai—

The Little Red Riding Hood.

**The Story Of : Little Red Riding Hood**

Natsu akan segera pergi ke tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia mengikatkan tali pada sepatu boot coklatnya menjadi simpul pita yang sempurna. Baru satu langkah melangkahkan kakinya ke tanah, seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Natsu, ingat. Jangan pulang malam-malam. Kau tidak mau bertemu serigala kan?" Kata wanita itu agak menakut-nakuti. Natsu menggeleng singkat. "Tidak akan! Kalau pun bertemu, serigala itu akan kupukul sampai dia lari ketakutan!" Jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan tangan mungilnya yang mengepal kepada wanita itu.

"Baiklah, sana, pergi bermain... " Wanita itu pun mengusap puncak kepala anaknya sambil tertawa kecil. Dilihatnya anaknya yang berlari keluar semakin jauh. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Natsu akan tumbuh semakin dewasa, dan dia harus melepas anaknya itu semakin jauh.

"Tenang saja... dia itu anak laki-laki... " Wanita itu pun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, telah duduk 3 orang anak yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Semuanya! Aku datang!" Teriak Natsu dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ketiga orang anak yang sudah bosan menunggu itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang!" Ucap seorang anak perempuan manis dengan sebuah pita yang menyatukan kedua sisi rambutnya di belakang kepala. Rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas dan sesekali bergoyang tertiup angin. Dialah Lucy Heartfilia, anak perempuan kepala desa yang paling disayang dan dihormati oleh teman-temannya.

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu bodoh!" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Dialah Gray Fullbuster. Anak pemburu yang handal di desanya. Jiwanya sebagai pemburu sudah ditanamkan ayahnya sejak ia kecil.

"Lihat, makanan yang dibawa Lucy sudah hampir dingin! Ayo cepat kita makan!" Terakhir, seorang anak perempuan berambut scarlet langsung berlutut dan mengambil makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang piknik yang dibawa Lucy. Dialah Erza Scarlet. Anak penebang kayu paling terkenal di desanya. Sifatnya keras dan bijaksana.

"Baiklah... kira-kira mana yang mau aku makan ya... ?" Natsu terlihat kebingungan dengan banyaknya makanan yang dibawa Lucy.

"Yang ini saja!" Tiba-tiba Lucy menyodorkan sebuah pai apel pada Natsu. Natsu melihat ke arah pai itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa aku harus makan pai ini kalau aku lebih suka roti selai kacang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Karena pai apel ini aku yang buat! Makan ya?" Tawar Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Natsu sedikit memerah akibat senyuman Lucy. Tanpa melihat wajah Lucy yang sangat manis sekarang, Natsu mengambil pai apel itu dengan perasaan gugup.

"Habiskan ya!" Perintah Lucy masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gray dan Erza mulai berbisik-bisik. "Kenapa kau membuat pai untukku?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggigit pai itu pelan. sangat pelan.

"Karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku! Aku ingin sekali punya adik perempuan!" Jawab Lucy. Makanan yang digigit Erza dan Gray langsung terjatuh begitu mendengar jawaban Lucy. Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar, mereka menengok ke arah Natsu.

"Ah, begitukah?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sangat ramah, sambil memakan pai itu cepat-cepat. Hatinya bagaikan tersayat silet mendengar bahwa dirinya adalah tempat pelampiasan Lucy yang ingin memiliki adik perempuan. Bukan karena Lucy menyukainya.

Lucy yang tidak menyadari apa-apa hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia merasa sungguh senang pai apel buatannya dimakan habis oleh Natsu. Tanpa menyadari betapa sakitnya hati Natsu kecilnya.

"Lucy..." Panggil Natsu. Erza, Gray, dan Lucy terdiam. Natsu memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Lucy. Wajah Lucy mengeluarkan semburat merah akibat perlakuan Natsu.

"Aku menyukaimu... "

Daun pohon di atas mereka bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Keempat anak itu terdiam. Mulut Erza dan Gray terbuka lebar, sementara mulut Lucy terbuka sedikit. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis Natsu. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, menunggu jawaban dari anak perempuan yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... "

Angin berhembus lebih kencang. Membuat rambut Lucy dan Erza melayang mengikuti arah angin. Mulut Erza dan Gray terbuka semakin lebar, sementara mulut Natsu terbuka sedikit.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya. Lucy tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau kan adikku yang manis. Masa iya, aku tidak suka padamu... "

Natsu, Erza, dan Gray terjungkal kebelakang. Natsu berguling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aah! Hatiku! Hatiku! Hatiku sakit sekali! GYAAA!" Teriaknya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Natsu!" Erza dan Gray langsung menghampiri Natsu dengan panik. "Lucy! Kau jahat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Natsu!" Kata Erza dengan wajah marah. Lucy terlihat ketakutan.

"Lucy! Kalau terus begini, Natsu bisa mati! Kau harus cepat mengatakan 'Aku suka padamu karena kau tampan!" Perintah Gray tak kalah panik.

"GYAAA!" Teriak Natsu semakin keras. Lucy tampak tidak yakin.

Mulut mungilnya terbuka sedikit. "Aku... "

Erza, Gray, dan Natsu terdiam. Mereka melihat ke arah Lucy dalam-dalam.

"Aku... menyukai Natsu... karena dia tampan... "

"YEEEY!" Teriak Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"Akhirnya Natsu!"

"Selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih teman-teman!"

Mereka bertiga bersorak gembira atas sesuatu. Sementara Lucy tertunduk dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Natsu langsung menggenggam tangan Lucy dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Lucy! Aku janji! Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan menikah denganmu! Kau mau kan?"

Menurut kamus anak-anak, menikah berarti bersama dalam satu rumah. Itu berarti, mereka bisa bermain dan bertemu setiap hari.

Lucy mengangguk dengan antusias. Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Erza dan Gray hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil mengusap-ngusap dagu mereka.

"Ayo habiskan makanannya lalu bermain!"

"AYE!"

* * *

Di rumah Natsu.

"Natsu.. " Panggil Nyonya Dragneel.

"Hn?" Natsu menengok ke arah ibunya.

"Begini, nenek sedang sakit, mama mau nganterin obat ini tapi mama harus pergi ke rumah bibi karena bibi sangat membutuhkan mama, papa juga sedang pergi ke kebun untuk melihat hasil panen apelnya... jadi, mau tak mau—"

"Aku siap!" Jawab Natsu antusias.

Nyonya Dragneel tertegun melihat mata anaknya yang besar itu. Anaknya memang sangat berani. Tidak muncul ekspresi takut sedikit pun. Nyonya Dragneel tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, besok pagi, Gray, Erza, dan Lucy akan menemanimu ke rumah nenek..."

Natsu mengangguk dengan wajah antusias. "Tapi... untuk sampai ke rumah nenek, kau harus melewati hutan dan jalannya pun sangat berbahaya..." Nyonya Dragneel mulai merasa tidak yakin menyuruh anaknya pergi, mengingat jalan menuju rumah nenek sangat berbahaya, apalagi bagi seorang anak kecil.

"Tidak papa! Kan aku bawa hp! Nanti aku telepon mama kalo aku udah sampe rumah nenek!" Jawab anak berumur 9 tahun itu. Nyonya Dragneel pun yakin kalau anaknya ini bisa.

"Baiklah, sekarang mandi dan makan, besok kau akan mengantarkan obat untuk nenek." Natsu pun pergi mengikuti perintah Nyonya Dragneel.

* * *

Di rumah Gray.

"GRAY!"

"IYAA!"

Teriakan ayah dan anak itu membuat sang Ibu ikut berteriak.

"Kalian ini! Jarak kalian bahkan tidak lebih dari 2 meter, kenapa harus berteriak!?"

"Aku ingin mengajarkan kedisiplinan pada anakku! Kalau dipanggil dengan suara halus, nanti anakku ini bisa jadi banci!" Jawab Tuan Fullbuster. Nyonya Fullbuster hanya memijit pelipisnya karena pusing dengan tingkah suaminya itu. Setiap kali selalu memanggil anaknya dengan suara keras.

Gray pun terlihat lelah setelah berteriak tadi. Suaranya memang nyaring.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Duduklah... " Kata Tuan Fullbuster pada anaknya. Gray pun duduk di samping Tuan Fullbuster. "Gray, tadi bibi Dragneel memintaku untuk mengizinkanmu pergi menemani Natsu ke rumah neneknya. Dan kau harus ikut!"

"K-kenapa!?" Gray terlihat kaget.

"Karena Lucy juga ikut dalam perjalanan itu! Kau tau kan, aku sangat ingin Lucy jadi menantuku!" Ucap Tuan Fullbuster dengan semangat berkobar.

"Ya, tapi kan—"

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut! Lindungilah calon istrimu!" Kata Tuan Fullbuster dengan suara tegas. Gray hanya tesenyum melihat kebodohan ayahnya itu.

* * *

Di rumah Erza.

"Erza-chan..." Panggil Nyonya Scarlet. Anak perempuan berambut scarlet yang sedang makan itu pun mengadah ke arah ibunya. "Besok, kau pergi menemani Natsu ke rumah neneknya ya? Bukankah kau suka berpetualang?" Tanya Nyonya Scarlet.

Erza memakan makanannya kembali. "Sama siapa aja?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah. Nyonya Scarlet langsung menggangkat jari-jarinya dan mulai menghitung.

"Ada Natsu, kau, Gray, dan Lucy... kalian akan pergi berempat!" Ujar Nyonya Scarlet sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum ke arah anaknya yang sedang makan.

Erza hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

* * *

Di rumah Lucy, tepatnya di kamar pribadi Lucy.

"Lucy-chan, saatnya untuk tidur. Sebelum itu, mama mau bilang kalau..." Nyonya Heartfilia menyelimuti Lucy terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Natsu, Gray dan Erza akan pergi ke rumah nenek Natsu besok. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Lucy mengadah ke arah wanita yang mirip dengannya. "Boleh?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah innocent. Nyonya Heartfilia tersenyum sebelum ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau kan anak mama yang paling pintar dan berani! Tapi kau harus janji sama mama, gak boleh ikut orang yang tidak di kenal." Kata Nyonya Heartfilia memperingatkan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Lucy. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ah, lucunya.

"Baiklah, mimpi indah ya sayang... " Nyonya Heartfilia mematikan lampu lalu menutup pintu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di depan teras kediaman Dragneel.

Natsu bersama kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Tuan Fullbuster dan Gray, Lucy dan Nyonya Heartfilia, dan Erza sendirian. "Ma! Natsu pergi dulu ya!" Kata Natsu sambil mengadah ke Nyonya Dragneel. Nyonya Dragneel hanya tersenyum.

"Pa, pergi dulu ya... " Ucap Gray. Tuan Fullbuster membungkuk sedikit dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Gray. "Jaga calon menantuku ya... " Dan saat itu juga, wajah Gray memerah.

Tuan Dragneel sepertinya mengetahui 'pesan' Tuan Fullbuster. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Natsu. "Jangan sampai Lucy direbut oleh anak laki-laki pemburu itu! Kau harus mendapatkan Lucy! Tidak boleh kalah!"

Sedikit flash back singkat, di masa lalu, Tuan Fullbuster dan Tuan Dragneel ini sama-sama menyukai Nyonya Heartfilia. Tapi na'as, sepertinya pengorbanan mereka tidak dihiraukan oleh Nyonya Heartfilia. Dan beruntunglah Tuan Heartfilia karena mendapatkan seorang wanita yang cantik dan baik hati.

Untuk itu, mereka berprinsip, 'Anakku harus menikah dengan anaknya!'

Erza yang datang sendiri tentu tidak akan mendapatkan nasihat terakhir dari orang tuanya sebelum ia pergi. Ya, memang dasar anak yang mandiri.

Nyonya Dragneel yang melihat Erza yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya berjalan dan menepuk puncak kepala anak itu. Kepala anak itu sedikit tertekan karena sedikit canggung.

"Tolong jaga mereka baik-baik. Kaulah yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. Sikapmu seperti ibu bagi mereka... Erza-chan... " Nyonya Dragneel tersenyum.

Nyonya Heartfilia juga berjalan ke arahnya dan membungkuk sedikit. "Tolong jaga Lucy ya... dia anak yang ceroboh dan butuh perhatian... "

Wajah Erza merona. Bagaimana tidak? Dia dipuji seperti itu dan dipercaya untuk menjaga teman-temannya, ya, Erza akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab.

"KAMI PERGI!" Teriak empat anak itu sambil belari membawa ransel mereka masing-masing. Mereka pergi menuju hutan, jalan satu-satunya menuju rumah nenek Natsu.

Tempat dimana, serigala buas, liar, galak, dan lapar tinggal di sana.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kerudung Merah kecil kita?

**Keep or Delete?**

* * *

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
